team_blogronfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nariko Berlin -Chan/I Am Raging Right Now...
Hey guys, I'm kinda sad but still raging. So, I am going to tell you why. Okay, so one day on a weekend, while I was talking to my best friend on the phone and I was on the main page, I discovered on the bottom of the page, (You know the 'Around Wikia's Network' box.) that there was a Sailor Moon Wiki. Now, being me I was SUPER excited because I have an app on my first generation iPod, (Yes, I know it's old, but I can't get alot of apps on there because the iOS is like 3.9 so I can't get those fancy 4.0 or 6.0 iOS apps okay?) that let you read manga scans like Kingdom Hearts, Negima!, and, of course Sailor Moon. (And I had started reading it like weeks ago at the point of this story) So anyway, I went on the Sailor Moon Wiki and if you have never been on that wiki, there is a recent blog post section on the main page. Anyway, looking through the page, there was this girl, that said basically introduced herself (As much as I would like to name usernames, I am not the type of person to do that.) and then followed up by saying this: "otherwise I'm Sailor Earth." Now, at that point, I was not mad, not angry, but livid. ''' I had come up with the Sailor Earth back when I was watching the anime for the very first time! I got very defensive. That is like someone taking the idea for creating the wiki, or someone coming up with the same exact idea for Aphrodite's Curse. You know who created the wiki on November 18, 2012, and you know who created Aphrodite's Curse. Anyways, I went back on the Sailor Moon Wiki earlier today and I was looking for photos to put on to my computer, when I found out that the same exact person from before made a picture of Sailor Earth, now I'm not saying she copied me because some people use the site, but the picture was from the same website I made my Sailor Earth on. Again, she most likely did not copy me so, I'm dismissing it. Anyhow, you guys would know the Sailor Earth stuff on my profile page. I've considered myself Sailor Earth for a while now, so I felt kinda attacked, for lack of a better term. And now building up rage, You guys, the ones that have seen my profile, would now that: *On my Quotes section, my second quote is "Earth Power, Make Up!" *On my Nicknames section, my sixth name is "The Sailor Senshi, Sailor Earth!" (Under my username and my Nyotalia names, and right above my Sugar Rush name) *In my favorite Photos, (between my Nicknames and Teams I Ship~! section) one of the pictures is of Sailor Earth. *On my Other Wiki's You Might See Me On section, the Sailor Moon Wiki is first. *And finally, on my profile header: my second occupation (after my Country occupation) is "being a Sailor Senshi" and also the Sailor Moon Wiki is in my Favorite Wikis You can go right now and look at my profile and see that everything I stated here is '''true. And what has the other person done to prove her place as Sailor Earth? Let's See: *Written one ''blog post with '''2 sentences stating that she is Sailor Earth *Made a picture of her version of Sailor Earth, '''''which for the record is not on her profile page nor anywhere else on that Wiki. Now if you know me, I don't like to hate on people, but it kinda hit close to home for me. Now I just hope that the girl I'm talking about does not find this blog. -insert awkward cough here- Well, okay then I believe my ranting status is complete, but I might be back to rant again about this topic, so expect a part two like in a month or so. You AWESOME people here at the Team Blogron Wiki have kept me sane; if it wasn't for you, I would have gone on a mass-murdering spree. And I know some idiot is probably going to say something stupid and I'm going rage. But, remember, when you say something stupid when someone is ranting, a baby kitten is killed, so please think of the baby kittens. ~~Nariko_Berlin_-Chan//TheAwesomePrussia~~ ~-AKA: Sailor Earth :D-~ Category:Blog posts